Giver or Receiver?
by Orithyea
Summary: It's Valentine's. Tsuna has a box of chocolate and they're out to know whoever gave it to him.


**Title: **Giver or Receiver?

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **It's Valentine's. Tsuna has a box of chocolate and they're out to know whoever gave it to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Giver or Receiver?<strong>

_Orithyea_

* * *

><p>Tsuna casually strolled in the school, which was brimming with lovers cuddling in every corner, girls attempting to confess to their love interests on the grounds and in different hallways, and, of course, he also expected the classroom to be in a chaotic mess considering who the people inside were.<p>

Yamamoto was surrounded by girls trying to at least make him accept their chocolate.

Gokudera was busy cussing at the female population, but was sadly entertained by the opposite gender as something that made him cool.

Kyoko simply smiled, unlike her Hana, who like Gokudera, was busy shouting at the male population to leave her alone for repeatedly asking who Kyoko would give her chocolate to.

Every year, however, was the same for Tsuna: he peeks at the space in his table, finds nothing, and sighs. It was a routine, but this year was different.

As he sat on his seat, Tsuna glanced inside his bag and sighed in relief as the heart-shaped purple box was kept intact. He didn't bother greeting the others seeing that they were all apparently busy.

Gokudera whipped his head to Tsuna's direction. How could he have missed him entering the classroom? He already failed to fetch him at his house since the idiotic girls were practically stalking him everywhere, and he dare not let them trample over his precious boss's sanctuary. The silveret pushed through the horde of females and hurriedly knelt down on the ground, head banging on the cemented floor. "Juudaime! I'm so sorry. I failed to fetch you at your house and now I failed to greet you upon your entrance. I am a failure of a right-hand man. I shall go jump off the window now."

"G-Gokudera-kun! It's alright, really." Tsuna swiftly held him down. "It's not that bad going to school alone, you know. Remember I've always done that before I met you guys."

"B-but—"

"Yo, Tsuna," said Yamamoto. The girls that were previously surrounding him felt rather disappointed. "Sorry I wasn't able to walk with you to school today."

"It's fine, Yamamoto. I see you're already having a busy day, huh?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Well, I don't think I'm the only one." The heart-shaped purple box that was previously in Tsuna's bag suddenly appeared in Yamamoto's hands. "What do we have here, Tsuna? It doesn't even have a note. A secret admirer?" he added as he scanned the box.

Gokudera glared at him. "But of course! Who wouldn't notice Juudaime's charisma? Give me the name and I'll see if she's fit to even be in your sight, Juudaime!" He turned to Tsuna.

"Ara? Tsuna-kun received chocolates?" Kyoko joined in. "May I know who's it from, Tsuna-kun?"

"Yamamoto! Give it back right now!" shouted Tsuna, instantly stealing the box. All heads inside the room turned towards their direction. Their classmates' eyes glistened with curiosity. It was indeed unusual that Tsuna would raise his voice at his friends. The brunet immediately regretted his action. "I'm sorry. It's just that this is really important, and I really don't want others to touch it."

"S-sorry, Tsuna. I should've known that it was something very important to you. Sorry," mumbled Yamamoto.

"No, I'm sorry, Yamamoto. That was pretty stupid of me. I know you didn't mean any harm, but please don't do that again." Tsuna sighed.

The bell rang and Tsuna ushered his friends to go back to their seats. "Sorry, guys. But I'd like to keep this box a secret, alright?" He received hesitant nods and smiled.

When the bell rang again this time for break, the three friends hurriedly rushed to Tsuna's side only to find out that as soon as the bell rang the brunet ran outside. The trio's guts told them that their overwhelming curiosity was sensed by Tsuna even without using Hyper Intuition.

They were all eating at the rooftop when Gokudera started accusing Yamamoto. "You idiot! I bet you made Juudaime mad enough to make him avoid us!"

Said idiot started defending himself. "I didn't know he'd get that angry. I was just trying to see it since it's the first time I've seen him with a box of chocolate."

"But it certainly does make me curious on who the giver is," said Kyoko, hoping to stop the argument of the two.

"You bickering monkeys are so annoying." Hana rolled her eyes._  
><em>

"What was that, woman?" snarled Gokudera. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Because Kyoko wanted to spend lunch with you idiots and I wanted to be certain that she won't get attacked by you beasts."

"Your presence makes me sick."

Yamamoto, always the peacemaker, said, "Maa, maa. Let's all calm down."

Kyoko tilted her head, eyebrows slightly furrowed. "Don't you guys want to find out who gave Tsuna-kun that box of chocolate?"

Hana contemplated for a moment before saying, "Well, considering it's Sawada we're talking about, I guess anyone would be curious to find out who in their insane mind would give that guy chocolate."

Yamamoto clapped his hands. "All right! A new mission for our mafia game: find out who gave Tsuna that box!"

"Baseball idiot, how many times do I have to tell you that it's not a game?"

Kyoko giggled. "Mission commenced!" Hana just rolled her eyes and decided to play along.

.

.

.

Gokudera rolled a piece of paper and threw it at Yamamoto. As much as he hated going against Tsuna, he just couldn't help but feel the need to satisfy his mind. Just who on earth gave the brunet chocolate that became so special to him that he would actually shout at his friend? He shook his head and threw another rolled paper at Yamamoto. His attempt to acquire his attention was not in vain. When Yamamoto turned his head, Gokudera started pointing at his watch, made eating gestures, and raised all of his fingers. Yamamoto got the message clearly; it meant that during lunchtime, all of them would stalk Tsuna, who told them early that he would not join them for lunch.

As the fated bell once again rang, they noticed Tsuna stand up and grab a paper bag. All four of them were definitely sure that his lunch and the questionable box were inside. They swiftly walked and made light conversation with each other, making sure that their true intentions were not obvious.

Tsuna turned around a corner and were about to follow when they saw him speaking with a female freshman.

Yamamoto whispered, "Could it be her?"

"Just shut up and watch!" hissed Gokudera.

They continued to watch the conversation until the girl finally smiled and walked away.

"Guess it's not her. She's too cute for Sawada anyway." Hana chuckled.

Kyoko shushed them. "Come on, let's continue." And they pursued to stalk Tsuna.

They walked through the hallways and kept a safe distance between them and Tsuna. They carried on to do so until they spotted Tsuna talking to a tall girl with long, silky black hair.

"W-wow. So pretty. You don't think...?" Yamamoto didn't even bother to complete his question.

"N-no w-way! She's too good for Sawada."

Gokudera put his glasses on and tied his hair in a small ponytail. "Well, the outside seems fine but what of the inside? Can she survive the harsh mafia life? Can she breathe freely to feel the danger around her? Can she live up to being the Vongola Decimo's wife?"

Kyoko felt her sweat drop. "G-Gokudera-kun. Don't you think you're thinking way too far?"

"Woman, there's no such thing as thinking way too far when it concerns the future of Vongola."

"Well, save your futuristic thinking because that's not the girl," said Hana.

Again, the girl in question simply walked away. Tsuna started running away with his followers hot in his wake.

Tsuna ran down the ground through the lockers, entered their library, went up the Home Economics Room, went inside the Chemistry Laboratory, ran up to the school's rooftop, back to the classroom, and through countless hallways and corridors, and to the back of the school.

"What the hell is Sawada doing?" asked Hana, annoyed and tired. All of them except for Yamamoto, who was slightly panting, were sweating, exhausted from the continuous running they did. "He's done nothing in all the places we ran to."

Kyoko said shakily, "I don't think my legs can handle much longer."

"I wonder what Tsuna's up to." Yamamoto pondered quietly.

"J-Juudaime must have something important to do. He never does anything without reason!" Gokudera bit his lip, feeling rather hurt that Tsuna would go to such an extent to hide something from them.

"That's correct, Gokudera-kun." A figure appeared from behind a tree. Tsuna didn't have a single drop of sweat on him. The training he had with Reborn must have paid off and improved his stamina and endurance by a lot. "I knew all of you were following me even without the help of my Hyper Intuition."

Caught red-handed. The four people stood in shame, not knowing how to reply or to react to their crime.

Sighing, Tsuna raised his paper bag and pointed at it. "You want to know about this that badly, huh? Guess it can't be helped. I shouldn't have hidden it from you anyway."

"Really, Tsuna? So who's it from?"

"J-Juudaime, you can trust me with the information you will share!"

"About time, Sawada. You just drained all of our energy except for that baseball idiot."

"Tsuna-kun, is this girl someone I know?"

Being bombarded with questions certainly amused the brunet. Perhaps slightly torturing them with the pain of waiting wouldn't be so bad. From the time that Yamamoto found out about the box, Tsuna was a hundred percent sure that they would aim to find out about the chocolate. "You'll find out soon." With that, he started walking back to the school.

The four exchanged confused glances. Were they supposed to follow him or not? Or was he going to tell them later or maybe sometime when he felt the time was right? But their unvoiced questions were answered when Tsuna asked, "Well? Aren't you coming?"

Tsuna led them through the hallways and past the innumerable classrooms. No one had a clue on where they were going until they arrived in a certain hallway: the corridor with the room that no one dared to come to.

Continuing to walk, Tsuna stopped in front of the Disciplinary Committee's Room and much to everyone's surprise, started knocking. For a while no one answered. Tsuna was about to knock again when Kusakabe slid open the door.

"Oh, Sawada-kun. Kyou-san was waiting for you."

"That bastard was waiting for you? What the hell does that mean, Juudaime?" All the response Gokudera received was a smile from the brunet and a signal for them to come in.

"This is my first time in the Reception Room." Letting her eyes wander all around the room, Kyoko took in everything in her view.

"Kyouya, I brought company. I hope you wouldn't mind too much," said Tsuna, much to everyone's surprise.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you were that close with Hibari, Tsuna." The latter just smirked.

"Tsunayoshi, what is the reason for bringing them here?" Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"To show them something which I believe is unbelievable for them." Tsuna grabbed the skylark's arm and dragged him towards the sofa, pushing him down to force him to sit. He sat on Hibari's lap and sang:

_Midori tanabiku namimori no  
>Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii<br>Itsumo kawaranu  
>Sukoyaka kenage<br>Aah, tomo ni utaou  
>Namimori chuu<em>

_Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no  
>Heihei bonbon nami de ii<br>Itsumo kiowanu  
>Sukoyaka kenage<br>Hahaa, tomo ni waraou  
>Namimori chuu<em>

_Kimi to boku to de namimori no  
>Atarimae taru nami de ii<br>Itsumo issho ni  
>Sukoyaka kenage<br>Aah, tomo ni ayumou  
>Namimori chuu<em>

When he finished singing Namimori Middle's School Anthem, Tsuna looked up and gave Hibari a peck on the cheek. He took the purple box from the paper bag and smiled. "Happy Valentine's, Kyouya! I hope you'd continue to take good care of me."

Hibari smirked and connected his and his Tsunayoshi's lips. "Of course I will. You belong to me and to no one else."

Tsuna seriously wanted to laugh out loud at his friends' reactions.

"Since when?" started Yamamoto. He was so shocked that he kept walking backwards until he tripped over a stack of books.

"How?" asked Kyoko, doe-eyes widened.

"Why him?" Hana knew that Tsuna was more frail and small compared to other average boys, but to think that he was a homosexual...it was a thought that never entered her mind.

"What the fuck did I just see?" Gokudera rubbed his eyes countless times, in an effort to erase what he had just seen or in this case, what he was still seeing.

Kusakabe simply chuckled at their reactions. He was aware of their relationship already, but was promised to keep it a secret from them. Being a man of his word, Tetsuya Kusakabe kept true to what he swore. "For a long time already, everyone," he heartily replied.

Tsuna literally burst into laughter. He couldn't hold it in anymore. His friends' reactions were all so funny that his stomach hurt and tears were starting to form in the corner of his large eyes. Gasping, he mirthfully replied, "To answer your questions, Yamamoto, since we came back from the future. I learned that my future self trusted Kyouya with his plan, and I knew I could trust him even now and I eventually started falling for him. I guess that answers your question too, Kyoko-chan. Kurokawa-san, because I love him. Gokudera-kun, you should lessen your cursing," he scolded before directly answering his question, "and you just saw me giving Kyouya his Valentine Chocolate." Tsuna smirked.

"Now that you herbivores know already, quit pestering Tsunayoshi and get out. Now," growled Hibari.

"Who said you can order me around you bast—" Yamamoto clamped the Gokudera's mouth shut.

"Maa, maa. Sorry for annoying you guys. Guess we should leave you guys for your alone time." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and dragged the squirming Gokudera outside.

Kyoko smiled, gave a short bow, and offered a small apology to the pair of lovers while Hana just muttered a quick sorry and walked outside.

Kusakabe knew better than to stay with the two. "I'll go and patrol now." He bowed and walked to the opposite direction of the four.

"I guess that really surprised them." Tsuna chuckled.

"I thought they already knew." Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist.

"Well, this way of letting them know is much more fun, isn't it?" The brunet snuggled on Hibari's chest.

"Sadist."

"The result of being together with you." The skylark smirked in response.

.

.

.

When they left the room, silence enveloped the four. They continued to trudge through the hallways, mentally absorbing what had just happened.

Unable to handle the silence and shock anymore, Kyoko spoke up, "I never expected Tsuna-kun to be gay. But I don't have any problems with it."

"Totally unexpected," said Hana.

"Totally..." Gokudera started to repeat.

"...unexpected." Yamamoto ended the phrase.

Kyoko laughed. "I guess I won't be surprised to know if Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun are together." Yamamoto laughed which was obviously forced while Gokudera started to become crimson and became a stuttering mess, trying to at least voice out a single protest.

Hana's eyes widened. "Shit. Don't tell me both of you are...?"


End file.
